Otonashi
Her breath is slow and hot behind her black cloth mask. Her wild eyes stare out from shadows, watching, and waiting. Every waking hour of the last three years has been spent preparing for this moment. It was three years ago to the day that Otonashi watched, helpless, as her young husband was slain at the hands of the Ronin samurai called Demonblade. She has tracked the Ronin to this small town and has watched him visit the same gambling den every night for three nights. She watches as he stumbles out into the street, swaying in a drunken swagger. She watches as the crowd passes about him. She waits, and her window opens. In an instant she is upon him, using the sound and movement of the crowd to mask her approach. She brings down her sword in one hate-filled, vengeance-seeking, stroke. But the stroke finds no flesh. Instead it rings out in a loud metallic cry. Demonblade has drawn his sword and blocked her strike. She has failed in her life's only remaining purpose and now the samurai will end her life in failure. However, before the deadly blow can be struck, Otonashi vanishes. Now the self-trained assassin serves Vydar, with his vow that he will obtain the power to send her back to a time where she can prevent the death of her beloved, rather than just avenge it. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 10 Points Abilities *'Tricky Speed 4': If Otonashi starts her turn adjacent to any figure you control with a "Tricky" personality, she may move 4 additional spaces. *'Phantom Walk': Otonashi can move through all figures and is never attacked when leaving an engagement. *'Attack the Wild 2': When attacking a figure who has a "Wild" personality, Otonashi rolls 2 additional attack dice. Synergy *'Tricky Speed 4': Tricky Personality Units • Arkmer • Agent Carr • Agent Skahen • Deathreavers • Deathwalker 7000 • Dünd • Emirroon • Estivara • Gorillinators • Heirloom • Johnny 'Shotgun' Sullivan • Kee-Mo-Shi • Krav Maga Agents • Kumiko • Microcorp Agents • Mika Connour • Morsbane • Nakita Agents • Ne-Gok-Sa • Sharwin Wildborn • Shiori • Sonlen • Su-Bak-Na • Ulginesh • Tornak • Tul-Bak-Ra • Warden 816 • Warriors of Ashra • ''Spider-Man'''' (Marvel)'' Behind the Game *'Does Tricky Speed 4 "Stack"': Does Tricky Speed 4 stack depending on the number of Tricky figures are adjacent to Otonashi? No, Tricky Speed 4 does NOT stack. Strategy Otonashi, like her evil ninja twin, Isamu, is a filler unit, although much less common. At the same price, Otonashi boasts a higher defense and is thus more likely to survive an attack, yet without Vanish 9 her defense is ultimately weaker than Isamu. Otonashi is, in most cases, more of a situational unit. Her abilities focus around two distinct and common personalities; Tricky Speed allows you to send Otonashi out first turn moving a whopping 10 spaces across the board if you have at least one "Tricky" figure in your army adjacent to her, which is enough to grab glyphs on some maps. With her 3 defense, Otonashi can also HOLD that glyph, unlike Isamu, who would be often forced to run even if he survives. Attack the Wild is also one of Otonashi's trick cards, allowing her to pull out a 4 die attack every now and again against "Wild" units, though considering this would cost a turn with her, do not expect to use this often. However, this gives Otonashi one of the most situational powers in the game. If you set her on a road next to a Tricky figure you control, Otonashi can pull off the fastest move in the game spanning 13 spaces of road, which on some maps can give you the upper hand, especially if, at the end of those 13 spaces, there is a wild figure waiting to be attacked, say, an unsuspecting Braxas. Category:Vydar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland